


Love Is Never Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altars, Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Missing Persons, Reader-Insert, Weddings, anyway enjoy, for reader, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-09-06
Updated: 1969-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was for the discord server! completely crack, very ironic and slightly poking fun at those old wattpad ficsif you read this:sorry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love Is Never Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominozaza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominozaza/gifts).



> :)

Terror, cold and unforgiving, shot through Harry's veins as he approached the altar. Here, twelve months ago, he had watched as his love was swept away by a group of Dark Wizards. They had been missing since, ever elusive - yet this time, Harry knew it was not their intent to be lost.

His hands traced the wooden pews as he passed them, his heart aching as he recalled that fateful day only a year ago. The warm, gentle hands of his true love, the way they looked in that outfit, their eyes when they looked at him. He missed them.

And, of course, the chilling voice from the ceiling, the group of white-clad wizards with green blazing from their wands, the shout of Harry's groomsman as he noticed the prize which the intruders had claimed - Harry's soon-to-be life partner. It pained him to be here, but he had to, for -

ＥＲＲＯＲ

ＬＯＡＤＩＮＧ ＮＥＷ ＡＵＴＨＯＲ

ＴＲＡＮＳＦＯＲＭＡＴＩＯＮ ＣＯＭＰＬＥＴＥ

In burst the awful peolpe who had stealed his lovely partner, already magicking avada kedavra speels at him and yeling. "you stole y/n!" shouted hary, and punched the closest one. "owwwwwww" "omg it's harry potter!" squealed a fangirl from the back but nobody cared :((((( (A/N: THAT WAS ME! I PUT A CAMEO IN HAHA!) "who said that?" harry said. "Rip fourth wall" said dad, deadpool style, eating popcorn. "you'll never get y/n back!" said the bad wizard. "i will!" "no." harry cried. suddenly, the room shook adn a huge monster appeared, being ridden by... we-urd! it was a space monster all the way from kepler 62 and he was here to save the day. "get back or i will blast you into a black hole!" he shouted, and all the evil bad guys didnt listne because they were stupid and had no idea of the power of black holes. then dad spoke again "hahaha" and i said "get back to y/n harry" "oh yeah" said haary. "where are they?" the bad guys tried to kill him and didn't ansewr. suddenly y/n appeared. "i was hiding this whole time!" you said. ":O" said the bad guys. then the monster killed them adn y/n maried hry. theend

**Author's Note:**

> go read https://www.wattpad.com/story/244570907-dad-wont-let-me-date-draco-%F0%9F%98%A9 and join us on discord https://discord.gg/BrCd6tV thanks bye i'm orphaning this now


End file.
